This description relates to electromagnetic bus coupling.
Electromagnetic couplings can be used, for example, to couple data between electronic devices and a communication bus (e.g., a multi-drop bus) in place of direct electrical connections. Such an arrangement is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,402.